Unsaid Challenge
by Whorl
Summary: During the time that Ranma is engaged to Nabiki, she dares him to kiss her. Things get out of hand when Ranma takes that dare and every thing that follows it to be a challenge, and both Nabiki and Ranma hate to lose. NxR Oneshot.


Disclaimer  
I don't own Ranma…yet.

Author's Notes  
Well, here's my first story. I've been lurking on this site for quite awhile, and I decided to make an account a few months ago. However, I just recently decided to actually try writing fanfiction though, and my first story is a Nabiki x Ranma one-shot since I like the pairing for some strange reason (I dislike almost all canon and popular pairings). This story takes place during the time that Nabiki is engaged to Ranma. It's been awhile since I read the manga so something might be off, but most of it's original so it doesn't really matter. It goes off into the past from their point of view before returning to the present. Nabiki and Ranma are the only people that will talk so I didn't bother with the he said/ she said since it's pretty obvious who's talking at all times. It's rated M to be on the safe side, but I think I could probably get away with a T if I wanted. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He had actually done it, and with her of all people! She was the Mercenary Bitch, the Ice-Queen of Furinkan High! When she teased him about sex he was supposed to get all flustered and deny being a pervert, not accept her proposal and crawl in bed with her!

It had all started a few days prior when she and Ranma had started picking on Akane at the same time, which was kinda of weird now that she thought about it. They both constantly poked fun at her but almost never at the same time. Anyway, after they had their fun Akane had insisted that they had teamed up to make fun of her, and they had insisted that they hadn't. Their denials had ended when Akane had destroyed the balcony they were on, sending all three plummeting to the ground. She knew that both Akane and Ranma were skilled enough to land without hurting themselves too badly, she however, was another story. Luckily Ranma had proved to be more intelligent than she thought him to be, and had immediately grabbed her out of the air before landing in their backyard.

Akane had then felt the need to pass Ranma onto Nabiki, seeing as he had saved the only person on the balcony who didn't have the training to come out of the fall uninjured. Sometimes her sister confused her. After renting him to his other fiancées and to various sports teams at school for a couple of days she had told him that she would break up with him for 5,000 yen. When he denied she had told him to kiss her, and that was where her plan had backfired. He had actually kissed her! And not one of those wimpy quick peck on the lips kisses either, it had been a half-minute long tongue war! While she acted like she was an expert with the opposite sex, the truth couldn't have been further. Her money-exploiting schemes had started in fourth grade, and by the time she was in high school everyone had presumed that seeing Nabiki meant you were going to be drained dry on the first date. Thus she had little experience with things such as love.

Even though she felt like she was going into shock, she had kept her face straight and her body still, as if the kiss was something that happened everyday. She was the master of mind games, and while Ranma had actually done something completely unexpected, he was still Ranma. It would be easy to get him to back down and go back to Akane after some more serious teasing. That was when she stuck her foot in her mouth.

"That was nice Ranma, but it was just a kiss. It doesn't prove that you don't care about Akane."

"Well what _would_ prove it?"

"Why don't you come into my room later tonight and find out?"

"OK."

Then they parted ways. She had been worried when he had acted so nonchalant about it, but she figured he had just been working on his acting skills in an attempt to mess with her. He wouldn't _actually_ stop by her room later tonight because it was Ranma she was talking about. He would probably faint at that thought of doing something like that.

Which was why her eyes were the size of headlights when he actually entered her room through the window at eleven o'clock that night. She had quickly hid her reaction and played along with his "game". Ranma might be able to beat her in a fight, but she was the queen of mind games, he didn't stand a chance. Or that's what she had thought until they were both laying half-naked on her bed. However, Nabiki Tendo did not give in no matter what the odds and she quickly came up with a convenient excuse that would get her out of actually going all the way with Ranma.

"Ranma, could you be a dear and go buy some protection? It's the guy's duty to get those you know?"

She had smiled sweetly at him while internally chuckling to herself. He might have gotten this far, but there was no way that Ranma would actually go and buy condoms someplace. He would die of embarrassment even if the only people at the store were himself and the clerk!

"I picked some up earlier."

With that he had reached into his right pant pocket and pulled out a condom. She hadn't been able to believe it at the time, and for the first time in…ever, she had been speechless. However, it only lasted a split second before she had her game face on again. If Ranma wanted to play that way then that was how they would play. As the kissing turned to groping, and the groping turned to…other things she had moaned as loud as she could and practically yelled lines that could have come straight out of a bad porno. However, it had been a complete failure. Ranma had _not _gotten embarrassed, Akane had _not _come in and whacked Ranma for being "perverted", and Kasumi had _not_ come in and told them that they shouldn't do such things before being married.

Which brought her back to the present. Why had he gone through with it? Did he actually like her? Was Akane right and he really _was _some perverted playboy? It seemed that there should be no reason that he would actually have sex with her, she did after all, scam him out of his money on a daily basis and she couldn't think of any time she had been particularly nice to him. He might brag about his skill as a martial artist, but there was no way he was doing this just so he could say that he bagged the Ice-Queen. It seemed that there was only one way she was going to find out anything and it was by asking him herself. After taking a deep breath, she shook his shoulder till he awoke and sweetly questioned him.

"Ranma, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I've been a total bitch to you?"

"One: you're not as bad as you seem to think you are, and two: we both know why I did this."

"I scam you out of your money everyday, and for the few days I have been engaged with you I have sold you off left and right, not to mention all the picture deals I make on a daily basis."

"I know why you do all those things so it doesn't really bother me."

She closed her eyes in concentration as she wondered what he could possibly mean. Did he think that she sent the money to a charity or something? Where did he think that the money went? She nearly slapped herself for being so silly, he obviously thought she used the money she made off him for the dojo. Would he finally lose his cool when he found out the truth? It didn't matter that they had just had sex, neither one of them had won the game yet and that was what mattered. It was the 21st century so a little casual sex wouldn't really matter in the scheme of things. She smiled to herself, Nabiki Tendo prided herself at being the best at what she did, and she was about to add another mark to her side of the scoreboard.

"I don't really know where you got the idea that I use that money for the dojo, but I suggest you forget it."

She had said it. She was going to win and once again show who was the best.

"You don't use the money for the dojo and you don't use it for yourself, in fact the money itself has nothing to do with it. You like to haggle and deal and just generally prove you're smarter than everyone else. It's your…I guess you could call it your art if you want. When you dared me to kiss you, you sent me a challenge, and as a student of Anything Goes I accept any challenge from anyone at anything. We're more similar than you think. Don't be upset though, you'll have plenty of time to try and challenge me again since our dads _had_ to have heard all the commotion we, or should I say you were making. G'night Nabs."

And with that said he fell asleep even as she was staring right at him. She wanted to break down in tears for the first time since her mother had died. She had lost in the first time in years, and to Ranma of all people. Totally and utterly lost. But she was stronger than that. She could not allow something this small to get to her. She would simply have to challenge him once again, and she knew the perfect way to start.

After all, if Ranma was right then their fathers would have the priest ready in the morning.

* * *

Ending Notes

I'm not to sure what to think about this, as the idea seemed a lot better when it was still floating around inside my head. Of course, I suppose that's true for almost any idea. I know they're both ooc but Nabiki wasn't expecting someone to actually try and get back at her, and Ranma was in "challenge" mode. I think I could probably make them more natural as well as making the story better and longer, but I wrote this in about an hour as more of a quick "testing the waters" kind of thing to get used to posting and editing on ff. Anyway, tell me about anything I screwed up or about anything you think could be improved, and if I get enough constructive criticism I'll try to redo it or something.

Bye for now.


End file.
